Runaway
by kiba12
Summary: When Hinata doesn't show up to training one day, Kiba knows that something isn't right. After finding her in the woods after running away from her family, Kiba decides to do something about it. So he decides to kidnap her in the dead of the night. Hiashi Hyuuga is not too happy about this...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

A/N This is my very first fanfic. Please Review!

Chapter 1

17 year old Kiba Inuzuka woke up that morning with the strange feeling that he was supposed to be somewhere. He rolled out of bed and almost knocked Akamaru off the edge. He ran a hand through his wild brown hair and stretched. He looked over at the clock and it hit him. He had promised Hinata and Shino to train with them that day. He quickly dressed and almost killed himself (and Akamaru) in the process of moving so fast. He flew down the stairs and out the door. Tsume and Hana Inuzuka stood there in surprise as they saw him race through the door. They glanced at each other in surprise before laughing and continuing on with their business.

Kiba raced towards the clearing in the forest where they had planned to meet, Akamaru following close behind. He almost ran past their meeting spot but skidded to a halt and he ran right into a startled Shino.

"Ow…." Shino said as he pushed Kiba off of him.

"Heh, sorry Shino, where's Hinata?" Kiba looked around the clearing, expecting to see Hinata.

"She isn't here yet." Shino replied annoyed. He flicked the dirt off from his shoulders.

"What? But Hinata is always on time…" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"And you're always late."

"Can't argue with that."

Kiba paused for a minute. Hinata wasn't the type to blow off training. Where could she be?

"Should we go look for her?" Kiba asked with slight worry in his voice.

"Hinata can take care of herself, she probably got sidetracked."

"I guess…" He knew that Hinata was strong but that didn't stop him from wanting to make sure she was safe.

They started training without her. After a good hour of training and with still no sign of Hinata, Kiba stopped.

"You're not tired already are you?" Shino teased.

"Of course not! You do realize that Hinata never showed up right?"

"Well yes but-" Kiba cut Shino off.

"But what! Something must be up. I'm going to go see if Neji knows where she is."

Kiba took off without a second thought. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was just too weird. Even if Hinata had just gotten sidetracked, it sure was taking a long time. It was midafternoon when he reached the Hyuuga's home. He saw Neji training out in the yard.

"Hey Neji!" Kiba shouted.

Neji looked over. "What do you want?" he said coolly

Kiba ignored his attitude. "Have you seen Hinata lately?"

"No why? I thought she was training with you."

"She never showed up."

"Hmm." Neji's brow creased.

"I said-" Kiba started before being cut off by Neji.

"I know what you said!"

"Where is Hinata?" Kiba asked more angrily this time.

"I don't know." Neji replied blankly.

"What do you mean you don't know? Where is her father?" Kiba's voice began to get louder.

"Lord Hiashi is inside, but I wouldn't bother him if I were you."

"Why not? Doesn't he care about Hinata?"

"Of course he does. He just doesn't care for you."

"Well to be honest I've never really been a fan of him either." Kiba growled.

And with that Kiba went to the front door of the house and pounded on the door. He was about to pound on the door again when Hiashi swung the door open. When he saw Kiba he scowled.

"What are you doing here Inuzuka?" His mouth curved downward as he continued to glare at Kiba.

"I'm looking for Hinata." Kiba returned his fierce glare.

"She's not here. She is supposed to be training with you."

"Well she never showed up."

"How unfortunate. Perhaps she has better things to do than waste her time with you."

Akamaru started to growl, but Kiba shot him a warning look. He wasn't going to waste his time arguing with Hinata's father. "If you won't help look for her then I'll look for her by myself." And with that he took off.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

_Flashback: _

_Kiba was out walking with Akamaru when he heard muffled sobs. It sounded like a girl crying nearby. He walked towards the noise curious at who it could be. He saw Hinata crouched against a tree hugging her knees, with her face buried in her arms. He wanted to run to her and comfort her, hug her but he knew he couldn't because she didn't feel that way about him, she was in love with Naruto. As he started to back away quietly he accidentally stepped on a twig and it broke in half making a loud snapping noise. Hinata looked up. He eyes were rimmed with red. "Who's there? "Her voice quivered as she spoke._

_Busted...Kiba thought. He stepped out from where he was hidden behind the trees. "Hey Hinata." He put his hand up. _

"_Oh hi Kiba. You scared me."_

"_Oh sorry about that." He looked embarrassed. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned._

"_Oh I-I'm fine." The tears were building up in her eyes again threatening to drop once more. _

_Oh screw it. Kiba thought. He walked over to Hinata,held his hand out to her. She looked at his hand confused and she peered into his eyes curiously. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up into his strong embrace. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Hinata's face went bright red in embarrassment. "K-Kiba." she whispered in surprise. _

_He let go of her blushing slightly. He looked at the ground sheepishly. "Sorry… You know if there's anything wrong you can tell me, I'm here for you." He looked up before turning away in embaressment._

_She stared at him for a moment before speaking. _"_It-It's my father. He was just trying to push me to work harder but-" Hinata was on the brink of tears again. Kiba looked up into her round eyes and she looked back into his. Suddenly she threw herself into his arms and started to cry into his shoulder. Kiba just stood there shocked at first, blinking in surprise. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close whispering in her ear "It'll be okay."_

_He let her cry into his shoulder for almost an hour while he comforted her and stroked her hair. They didn't need to speak. When she finally pulled away he didn't want to let go. Reluctantly he let her slip away from him. _

"_Thanks Kiba. You're a great friend." She smiled weakly at him._

_Kiba felt like somebody had just thrown a brick at his head. Friend, just a friend? He thought to himself. _

"_Right… uh can I walk you home?" He asked her._

_She nodded. They walked in silence back to Hinata's house. When they reached the entrance Kiba stood there awkwardly. _

"_Thank-you Kiba." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly._

"_Y-yeah anytime." And with that they went their separate ways._

_End Flashback _

Without realizing it he had wandered to the spot where he had found Hinata crying that day a few months ago. He placed a hand on the tree that Hinata had been huddled against while she cried. He had been furious at Hinata's father for what he put her through that day. Kiba had realized that he was falling for Hinata and seeing her in pain had hurt. He first started to crush on Hinata shortly after they were assigned to the same team…

_Flashback_

"_Woo! I am so gonna kick your ass Shino!" Shouted an excited 12 year old Kiba. It was their first day of training with his newly assigned team. _

_Shino just stared at Kiba. "I'd like to see you try." He said in his blank voice._

_Hinata was standing off to the side too shy to join in their teasing. Kiba looked over and saw her. He cocked his head looking at her curiously. He had lost all interest in his bantering with Shino. _

_Oh no he saw me! Hinata thought frantically. She still only had eyes for Naruto, but this new loud-mouth wild boy Kiba had her flustered. Kiba started to walk over towards Hinata. "Hey how come you're sitting way over here? You should come over there by me and Shino." He stated._

"_Oh w-well um…"She stuttered._

"_Cat got your tongue?" He teased. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and dragged her over. _

"_So Hinata, who do you think would win in a fight? Me or Shino?" asked Kiba. _

"_Well um I don't know..." She looked at the ground._

"_I bet she thinks it's me." Kiba said confidently._

"_She'd have to be a fool to think that." Argued Shino._

_Hinata smiled as she listened to them banter back and forth. This was going to be an interesting year… _

_***The Next Day***_

_Hinata walked out into town and noticed Kiba walking in her direction. He hadn't seemed to have seen her yet and Hinata was trying to decide if she should hide. Too late. He looked up and his eyes shifted her way. "Hey Hinata!" Kiba shouted grinning._

"_Hi Kiba." She said shyly._

"_Where are you going?" _

"_Oh just walking…"She looked at the ground to avoid his eyes. _

"_Great! Then how about you join me?" He asked happily._

"_Oh…um sure." She replied hesitantly. _

"_So what did you think about training yesterd-"_

_He was cut off by a small squeal as Hinata hid behind him._

"_What the…"He blinked his eyes in confusion._

_He looked up and saw Naruto sitting at the ramen shop, slurping up a bowl of ramen at record speed. Oh I see… He smirked._

**A/N Here is the second chapter :) You like? Then review to keep me motivated!**


	3. Chapter 3

(_Italics_ are flashbacks)

Chapter 3

"_Hey Naruto!"He yelled out waving his arms at the blonde._

"_Kiba! Don't-" Hinata's eyes widened._

_Naruto looked over and smiled. He jumped up and ran towards them. "Hey Kiba! What's up?"_

"_Oh nothing really." He grinned. "Just hanging out with Hinata."_

"_Really?" Naruto said in a skeptical voice. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Cuz I don't see her."_

_Kiba reached behind him and grabbed Hinata's arm and tried to pry her off his back. She was holding on for dear life and it took Kiba all he had to get her off. He gently pulled her in front of him. "Shes right here."Kiba was still smirking. "Hinata don't be shy! Say hi." Kiba was trying to resist cracking up at the uncharacteristic glare Hinata gave him. She looked back at Naruto, and then moved her gaze down to her feet. "Umh- hi N-Naruto."_

"_Hey!" A loud yell could be heard from the distance. "NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" It sounded like an angry Sakura. Naruto paled. "Well I gotta run. I'm meeting Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura to train today. Nice seeing ya!" And with that Naruto took off._

_As soon as he was out of sight Kiba burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard his sides hurt. "That wasn't funny Kiba." Hinata frowned at him. _

"_Aw come on, it was hilarious!" He grinned at her._

_Even Hinata couldn't help smiling. Kiba was so easy going. He really liked to have fun and just enjoy life. Hinata really admired him for that. _

_After Kiba had calmed down enough to move, they left town and walked out to a small meadow near the forest, and sat down. Akamaru ran off to chase after a butterfly. Kiba flopped down on the grass and laid back crossing his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes. Hinata wasn't sure what to do. She stood there awkwardly until she decided to lie down next to Kiba. She closed her eyes just as Kiba opened his. He looked over at Hinata. He never really noticed just how beautiful she was. He stared at her as a small breeze blew across the meadow causing the flowers to sway. He watched her short dark hair as it swirled in the wind. His hand moved over to her face and brushed back the loose strands of hair that had landed on her cheek. Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She looked up and their eyes met. Kiba smiled half way at the corner of his mouth. Hinata blushed slightly. "I better get going." Kiba jumped up and gave a quick wave before he took off._

_Hinata watched as he ran through the meadow. She had no idea what had just happened. She sat up quickly and called out to him. "Wait Kiba!" But he was too far away to hear her. She stood up and her eyes lingered in the direction where he disappeared. With a sigh she started to walk home._

_The next day at training she had arrived much earlier than the others and had some time to herself. She sat on a large rock and let her mind wander. Her thoughts lingered on the events from yesterday. When she thought of Kiba, she could feel butterflies fluttering within her stomach. She heard shouting and glanced up to see Shino and Kiba running towards her. _

"_I'm gonna win for sure!" Kiba shouted at Shino, panting._

"_You keep on dreaming." Shino replied._

_They must be racing Hinata thought. Shino was in the lead as he effortlessly ran towards the clearing. Kiba wasn't far behind. As they got closer and closer to the clearing Kiba burst with speed in front of Shino. He reached the rock where Hinata sat and doubled over panting hard. Shino came up a moment later panting as well. _

"_Ha! Told… you I'd… win!" He yelled triumphantly, still trying to catch his breath. _

"_You got lucky." Shino grumbled._

_Hinata laughed. Kiba smiled over at her. Just then Kuranei showed up and training began. Shino and Kiba were sparring one on one while Hinata was practicing throwing her kunai at the target. Kiba glanced over at Hinata through the corner of his eye. While he was distracted, Shino got a clear shot to the stomach. "Uh!" Kiba fell backwards. _

"_Kiba! Pay attention. In a real fight you might already be dead." Kuranei snapped._

_Kiba growled and charged at Shino, but he easily dodged. _

"_Why so off today?" Shino sneered. _

"_Let's take a break." Kuranei interrupted before Kiba could retort._

_Shino shrugged and walked away. Kuranei went over to Kiba. "Something up?"_

"_Nah, just a little sore from yesterday." Kiba lied. _

"_Alright then, we've done enough training for now. You guys are free to go."_

_Kiba walked over to Hinata who hadn't heard Kuranei. She was blocking out her surroundings, focusing only on the target in front of her. "Hey Hinata were done for the day." Kiba tapped her on the shoulder._

_She jerked her head towards him startled. _"_Oh ok." She looked at the ground nervously. _

"_Come with me." He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her behind him._

_She looked at Kiba in surprise. "__Where are we going?" she asked._

"_You'll see." He replied grinning. He led her deep into the forest. He was taking her to a place he had discovered with Akamaru years ago._

**A/N Chapter 3 is up! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N To those of you who were confused about chapter 2 and 3: In Ch.2 the first flashback was more recent like a few months ago. The second flashback was when Kiba and Hinata were getting to know each other better after being assigned to the same team. (There was one small paragraph in between the two flashbacks) Ch.3 was a continuation of the second flashback. There is more continuation of that flashback in this chapter too. Sorry to be confusing, Hope that clears things up!**

Chapter 4

_As they made their way further into the forest, the trees were beginning to look more misshapen. Their branches were each twisted in their own unique way, making each one more beautiful than the next. It was luscious and green with life sprouting from every corner. The sun streamed in through the gaps in the trees making pathways of sunlight all over the forest. A loud crashing of water drew Hinata's attention away from the breathtaking scene. She gazed over to see a narrow stream of water. She followed the trail of water to a small waterfall cascading down over the rocks. It shimmered from the bright rays of sunlight. _

"_It's beautiful." Hinata whispered. _

_Kiba could see the look of wonder on her face. He smiled. "Come on." He let go of her hand and jumped onto a branch of one of the trees. Akamaru jumped up after him._

_Hinata hesitated not wanting to look away from the stunning view in front of her, but tore her eyes away and followed after them. They sat down next to each other on the branch and Kiba swung an arm around Hinata. She blushed. He noticed the blush and smiled. _

_Then Hinata stood up almost causing Kiba to lose his balance. He steadied himself and stood up too. "Wha-" He started but she cut him off. _

"_Tag, you're it!" She pressed a hand on his chest and took off running through the trees. Kiba was shocked. He had never seen Hinata act playful like that, but he liked it. He ran chasing after her. "You're on!"_

_She moved swiftly through the trees hardly even making a sound. Kiba on the other hand was right on her heels, rustling the leaves and cracking branches. "Hah!" he shouted when he caught her hand. But before he could run off in the other direction she tagged him right back with her other hand. She giggled and took off again. _

"_No fair!" but he started chasing after her again. Hinata had noticed that she hadn't heard him behind her anymore and stopped, looking around. She furrowed her brows. He wasn't there. Where did he go? She thought to herself._

"_Kiba?" She called out hesitantly. _

"_Right here!" He swung down from a tree above and grabbed Hinata around her middle and held her tight. "No escaping this time." He smirked. She laughed. _

"_Fine, I surrender."_

_Kiba lifted her up into his arms and jumped down from the tree."Woah!" He lost his footing when he landed and fell backwards. Hinata fell with him and ended up right on top of him. They both looked at each other. She was blushing furiously. He was trying to hold back a smile. He had sort of done that on purpose. She pushed herself off of him still blushing. Kiba sat up. "Sorry about that."_

"_Oh um... it's ok." She replied shyly._

"_Come on, I'll take you home." She nodded and walked alongside him. _

"_Hinata?"_

"_Yeah?" She glanced over to him curiously._

"_What's going on between you and Naruto?"He didn't look at her as he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. _

_Naruto? She had almost forgotten about him. She didn't get as nervous when she heard his name anymore. _

"_Oh nothing." _

"_Really? Because yesterday I remember you hiding behind me from him." He sneered._

"_I… um... well-" She stuttered, not knowing what to say._

"_Do you like him? You know like "like like" him?" This time he did look at her._

_Hinata blushed. Was he jealous? No he couldn't be. "n-no…"_

"_Huh. So uh do you like someone else now?" He peered at her interested in what she would say next._

"_Kiba! I'm not telling you." Her cheeks were tinted red._

"_Why not?" He grinned._

"_Just because!" She replied flustered._

"_That's not a real answer. "He teased. _

"_Well that's the only one you're getting." She smiled._

_End Flashback_

Thinking back Kiba smiled to himself. He never did find out who Hinata liked. He knew it was Naruto anyways. Five years had passed since then and he still hadn't made a real move. Now he didn't even know where she was. He traced his fingers along to the tree where he had found Hinata crying a few months ago. That was when he noticed a piece of paper tacked to the side of the tree with a kunai knife. Curious, he plucked the knife from the tree and picked up the paper. He turned it over finding words had been written on it.

_To whoever finds this,_

_I have run away from my home and I'm not coming back. Don't come after me. I am a disappointment to everyone. Please forgive me, _

_Hinata Hyuuga_

"Shit!" Kiba shouted angrily. He shoved the kunai back into the tree.

**A/N Don't you just love suspense? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

How could she think that? She may not be the strongest kunoichi but she is far from a disappointment. He knew he had to find her and bring her home, whether she liked it or not. But then there is the problem of her family, especially her bastard of a father. Kiba wanted nothing more than to just go look for her himself, but Hiashi had a right to know where his daughter was. He folded the note and stuck it in his pocket and took off towards the Hyuuga manor.

A loud repetitive pounding resounded on the door of the Hyuuga household. Hiashi Hyuuga opened the door to find the wild Inuzuka boy standing there fist in the air, ready to throw another pound at the door. Hiashi caught his hand easily. "The door is already open." He said angrily. "What do you want?"

He pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it over to Hiashi. "Here."

Hiashi eyes moved over the piece of paper. He released Kiba's hand and took the note. He unfolded the note and his eyes shifted over his daughter's familiar hand writing. His eyes widened while his other hand slowly clenched into a fist. "Where did you find this?" He asked carefully trying to steady his voice.

"In the forest tacked to a tree." Kiba replied.

"Neji!"

Neji appeared a moment later looking slightly disgruntled. "Yes uncle?"

He thrust the note at him. "Find her and bring her home." Hiashi's eyes were distant but his voice angry.

"I'm going with him." Kiba said.

"Do what you want. Just bring her home." And with that he left the two boys alone.

"Let's get going, we want to find her before dark." Neji told Kiba.

"Alright, come on Akamaru." He gestured Akamaru towards him with a swift bob of his head.

Akamaru barked in response.

The two ninjas sped off towards the road leading into the thick forest outside of the village. They came to a stop near the front gate. Two ninja stood guard. They leaned on either side looking bored. "They aren't going to let us leave the village without the Hokage's permission. But we don't have time for that." Neji whispered.

"So we have to sneak through." Kiba replied grinning. "I'm up for that."

Neji sighed but nodded. They didn't have much of a choice.

They both masked their chalkra as they cautiously moved closer. Kiba threw a smoke bomb towards the gate. The guards perked up as the bomb hit the ground and rolled to their feet. Realization struck their faces. "Oh shi-" and the bomb released a thick air of smoke. The guards didn't have time to react as the thick smoke spread around them preventing them from seeing anything. Kiba and Neji took their chance and ran for it. They hopped the gate and jumped right into the trees without trouble.

They ran as fast as they could, jumping from tree to tree without rest. They had no idea how far Hinata had gotten. Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the forest floor.

Kiba sniffed at the air and caught a familiar scent floating in the air. He signaled to Neji letting him know that they were getting close. They masked their chalkra again and made an effort to keep quiet. Then they caught sight of her. She was crouched near a river staring at her reflection in the water. Jumping down from the braches above, they quietly inched towards her. Kiba made the mistake of stepping on a stick snapping it straight in half. Kiba and Neji both froze. _Why does this always happen to me!_ Neji glared at him and Hinata's head shot up looking around in surprise. Kiba shrugged at Neji with an apologetic smile on his lips. Hinata stood up with a kunai in hand. "W-who's there?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Kiba and Neji stepped out into the open. "Yo." Kiba said grinning with a slight wave of his hand.

Her eyes shifted back and forth between the two of them. "I-I know why you're here. But I just can't go back. You can't m-make me." Hinata looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Well that's too damn bad because you're coming with us whether you like it or not." Kiba replied with a stern voice.

"W-what? No!" Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

Kiba took a step towards her and in turn she took a step back. "I'm a d-disgrace. No o-one w-wants me t-there." A single tear slid down the side of her face.

"That's not true." Kiba looked at her with a solemn face. Without any warning he advanced towards her and lifted her up into his arms. She struggled to get away, kicking her legs and pushing away with her arms. Kiba held firm and wouldn't let up.

"L-let me go!" Without warning, Hinata drove the kunai knife into his shoulder. Kiba winced in pain, but still refused to let go.

"I don't care what you do, but there's no way I'm letting you down!" Her hand remained on the handle of the knife wedged into Kiba's skin. She stared fixedly at the blood now seeping around the kunai. Hinata stopped struggling as she continued to stare. As Kiba felt her body go limp, he began to loosen his hold. Hinata sunk to her knees. She began to sob into her hands. "I'm- I'm so sorry…"

Neji watched what was happening behind the shadows of the trees unsure of what to do.

Kiba said nothing as he reached his hand and touched her hands. She raised her head slightly to look at him. He held his hand out to her but she just stared at it. "Come on, let's get you home." Her eyes shifted towards Neji and then back to Kiba's offered hand. She slowly grasped his palm and he lifted her to her feet. Kiba suddenly knelt on the ground in front of her and gestured for Hinata to climb on his back. She was hesitant at first but then carefully slid herself over Kiba's back. With Hinata secure on Kiba's shoulders, they all took off back the way they came towards the Hyuuga manor.

**A/N I really hope you guys like the story so far! Please Review and let me know! They really help keep me motivated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They walked inside the Hyuuga manor to find Hiashi sitting in a chair waiting for them. Hinata was still on Kiba's shoulders, her eyes red from crying. He crouched down letting her off. Hiashi pushed himself off the chair and came towards them. Hinata reached for Kiba's hand and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. Hiashi looked down at his daughter looking both relieved and angry to see her.

"What were you thinking?" He shouted at her. "Do you understand how stupid your actions were?"

Hinata looked down at her feet. Kiba scowled angrily at Hiashi.

"You are the heir to the head Hyuuga house! How could you be so foolish?" He paused. "Hinata! Look at me when I speak to you!" He grabbed her chin roughly and pulled it up with force. Hinata flinched and averted her eyes.

"Don't touch her." Kiba growled.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "You are not in a position to tell me what to do. You've done your part, I suggest you leave."

Kiba lunged forward at Hiashi, but Neji held him back and dragged him outside by his shirt. Once they were outside Neji roughly let him go. "Don't be a fool. Leaving is in your best interest."

Kiba angrily pushed Neji's hand away and reluctantly walked away, still scowling.

Kiba lay on the bed in his room twirling a kunai knife around his fingers. It was around one in the morning and with his mind on Hinata, he had no chance of sleep. He sat up and walked over to the window. He leaned his forearm against the window sill and gazed out into the darkness. Small droplets of water were sliding down the glass and pounding on the roof. Sliding the window open he jumped out. He didn't even bother waking Akamaru. He ran down the empty streets of Konoha towards Hinata's house.

Masking his chalkra he quickly snuck into the grounds of the Hyuuga manor and ran over to the side of the house. He noticed a window directly above him. Hinata's scent was strongest here so he assumed this must be her room. He cringed at the thought of this being the wrong room. Wouldn't that be awkward showing up at Hiashi's bedroom window... He shivered at the thought. He directed his chalkra to his feet and walked up the side of the house. He placed both hands on the window and forced it open. He quietly slid through the opening. Once in the room he noticed the sleeping form of Hinata curled up in the bed. He walked over to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder shaking her gently.

"Hinata, wake up." He whispered quietly.

Her eyes opened slowly. She gasped in surprise, but Kiba's hand flew over her mouth. He touched his index finger to her lips telling her to be quiet.

"What are you doing here?" She mouthed as she sat up.

Kiba grinned. "I'm rescuing you of course. Grab your stuff and follow me." He grabbed her backpack that had been lying on the floor beside her bed.

She hesitated. This would be going against her father. He wouldn't forgive this kind of reckless behavior. He would most likely take it out on Kiba.

"I-I Can't." She looked at him with sad eyes.

Kiba stopped gathering her things and looked up at her in surprise. "Why not?"

"My f-father…"

Kiba scowled and turned away. And…and he continued gathering her things. Hinata watched him puzzled. After shoving the last of her things into her backpack he tossed it out the window. Turning around, he began to walk toward her with a big smirk on his face. "K-kiba what…what are you doing!?" He scooped her up in his arms and tossed her over one shoulder.

"No! Kiba! Put me down!" She squirmed trying to escape his strong grasp. But she knew her efforts were useless. He was just too strong and a lot bigger than her too.

"Nope." He was still smirking. He casually walked over to the window and leaped out. He grabbed the backpack and took off running through the field. As soon as they were out of earshot he whooped joyfully. He let Hinata down from his shoulder carefully.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "Where are we going?"

"Back to my place, you can stay with me." He grinned at her.

Hinata blushed. "You mean l-live with you?"

Kiba turned a little red as well when she said this. Kiba scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly at her. "Well I mean, you know, if you want."

Hinata nodded still blushing. Kiba looked relieved as she did so. They stopped in front of the Inuzuka's house. It was much smaller compared to the Hyuuga's. And it was simple, but it had a comfortable aura to it.

"We could sneak back in through my window, but it'd probably be easier if we just went through the front door…" Kiba pondered.

"Does your family know that you kidnapped me?" Hinata peered at him.

"Ahaha…" He laughed nervously. "About that. Nope they don't have a clue."

"Kiba!"

"What? It was spur of the moment thinking. Besides they aren't home, both out on missions." He grinned sheepishly at her again.

He opened the door and walked inside. Hinata followed close behind. "Come on, follow me."

He started to head up the stairs motioning for Hinata to follow, when a voice behind them made them stop dead.

"Where do you think you're going mister?"

Kiba whirled around finding his mother standing directly behind them with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Oh…um well-" Kiba stuttered trying to come up with a good excuse.

Hinata's face was bright red. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Tsume asked looking at Hinata.

"She needed a place to stay so-" Kiba started to speak but Tsume cut him off.

"Kiba, it's not that easy to sneak a girl into your room."

"No it's not like that… um I'm… uh gay! So this is totally okay..."

"Nice try."

"Damn."

**A/N Sorry it's been so long since the last update! Don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hinata quivered behind Kiba, Tsume Inuzuka was a scary woman.

"What's really going on here?" Tsume demanded. She had a stern look on her face and Kiba was getting the full blast of her glare.

"Why are you home so early?" Kiba attempted to avoid the question.

"The mission didn't take as long as expected."

"Oh. Well in that case I'll just be going now…" He made to continue up the stairs grabbing Hinata's wrist.

"I don't think so." Tsume grabbed Kiba by the collar and pulled him backwards.

"Woah!" He exclaimed in surprise as he stumbled back. Kiba still had his hand grasped around Hinata's wrist. She was pulled away with him.

Tsume dragged Kiba (and Hinata) to the couch. She pushed Kiba down onto the chair and poor Hinata, still held captive by Kiba's grasp, was forced down onto the couch next to him.

"Now please explain why you are sneaking the heir to the Hyuuga household upstairs." Tsume spoke with commanding tone.

"Ahaha." Kiba laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "It's really kind of a funny story …. You see I may or may not have kidnapped her."

"YOU WHAT?" Tsume shouted at Kiba.

"It's t-true." Hinata added quietly.

"You're not helping…" Kiba whispered into Hinata's ear.

"You mean to tell me that you _KIDNAPPED_ Hiashi's daughter." Tsume gripped her forhead.

"Yep."

"My son. Kidnapped. Heir to the Hyuuga's. Oh man." Tsume seemed to be mumbling to herself.

"In my defense the bastard had it coming." Kiba stated.

"Kiba! You're an idiot!" Tsume yelled at him. Kiba's sister Hana emerged from a room. "What's all the shouting about?" She asked.

"Kiba may have started a war with the Hyuuga clan."

"He did WHAT?" Hana looked utterly shocked.

"Hiashi is going to be furious. This will not go over well with him." Tsume paced back and forth with her hand still gripping her forehead.

"To hell with Hiashi. He wasn't treating Hinata with the respect she deserved!" Kiba's temper was rising. Two words to describe Kiba: Wild and Impatient. These qualities mixing with his feelings for Hinata…let's just say take cover. Because when Kiba gets mad, all hell breaks loose.

"Let's all jut discuss this in the morning. We should all just get some sleep." Tsume sighed realizing the situation heading down hill fast. Poor Hinata looked faint. "Take her upstairs and get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Kiba took Hinata's hand and lead the way up to his bedroom. As they entered the room Akamaru greeted them by jumping up and licking Hinata's face. Hinata just laughed. "Hey Akamaru! How have you been?"

The dog barked happily in reply. Kiba smiled at her. "Hey, are you mad at me for kidnapping you?"

"...To be honest, no. I-I mean I guess were even now." She spoke shyly.

"Even?" Kiba had a confused look on his face.

Hinata pressed her fingers together nervously. "Well I mean, I kind of stabbed you back in the forest…"

"Oh that? Psssh that was nothing." Kiba said cockily.

"It's bleeding."

Kiba raised his eyebrows. He looked down at his shoulder. Blood had soaked all the way through his jacket. "Huh." He hadn't even noticed. Hinata rushed over beside him. She tugged at his jacket, indicating that she wanted him to take it off. He pulled off the jacket and it fell to the floor, wearing only a mesh shirt now. "Take off your shirt too." The minute Hinata said it she turned bright red. Kiba just snickered and followed her directions. Once that was off Hinata brought out her first-aid kit and began tending to the wound. It was deeper than Hinata had expected and it hadn't been tended to yet. She sighed.

"What are you sighing about?" Kiba's brows furrowed as he looked at her.

"You. You never take care of yourself properly."

"That's just because I've got more important things to think about."

"Like what?" She looked up at him.

"Like you." He gazed straight into her eyes.

"M-me?" Hinata became very flustered at this statement.

Kiba realizing what he had said began to turn red himself. "Ahem." He coughed nervously. "I mean you know teammates and stuff…"

"Oh right…" She took out a disinfectant wipe to clean the wound. "This might sting a bit." The minute she placed the wipe on Kiba's shoulder, he yelped and scooted three feet away from her. "Might sting!? That burns like hell!"

"I'm sorry, but it needs to be cleaned!" She looked at him apologetically.

"Uh-uh" He shook his head. "No way!"

"Stop being such a baby!"

"I'm not being a baby! That really hurts!"

Hinata stood up and started to come towards him. Kiba pushed himself up off the ground and backed up against the wall.

**A/N To be continued…. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hinata slowly stepped forward towards where Kiba was backed against the wall. Kiba eyed her every move and started to inch away towards the door. Never taking his eyes off Hinata he continued moving toward the door. For just a moment, his eyes flickered off of Hinata and onto the door that he was to escape through. Glancing back, he blinked in surprise and stopped moving. Hinata wasn't standing where she had been only a moment ago. Kiba's surprise was quickly replaced with dread when he looked back towards the door…which was now being blocked by none other than Hinata.

"Hinata let's talk about this…" Kiba placed his hands up in surrender.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm going to clean that wound." Hinata spoke with confidence.

"…" Kiba didn't reply instead he simply made a run for it. Hinata chased after him until she had him cornered against the wall.

"Turn around." She looked at him with a serious expression.

"Not a chance." Kiba swung his leg underneath hers causing her to fall towards him. Kiba clearly hadn't thought this through as he was now on the ground with Hinata laying on top of him.

"Well this wasn't supposed to happen..." Kiba said.

Hinata was now blushing furiously but she took advantage of her position. She pinned his legs to the ground with her knees and then held his arms down with her hands. "Got you now." She grinned at him.

He blinked at her in surprise. He couldn't find the right words and just stared at her speechless.

"Now I need you to turn over so I can clean that wound." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Kiba felt compelled to do as she asked. "Alright. I surrender." He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Hinata released his hands and stood up. Kiba shifted so that he was now sitting cross legged with his back facing Hinata. She began to disinfect his injury. Kiba winced at the sting but he didn't complain this time.

"Okay. I'm all done." Hinata stated and she got to her feet. She walked around to his front and offered her hand. She smiled at him. He returned her smile and took her hand. She pulled trying to lift him but he wouldn't budge.

"What?" Hinata looked at him confused.

Kiba smirked at her and gave one sharp tug on her hand sending her toppling over into his lap.

"K-Kiba?!" She looked at him surprised.

He embraced her tightly. Her eyes widened as she was pulled into his warm grasp. Her cheeks burned realizing that he still didn't have a shirt on. They were so close, she could feel his breath against her neck. Just as suddenly as he had hugged her, he let go and she was no longer in his lap. Then all of a sudden he began tickling her sides.

Hinata jerked at the unexpected sensation of his touch. She yelped as he continued to tickle her. "Hey!" She shouted trying not to laugh.

He snorted with laughter at her reactions. Hinata struggled to get away giggling the whole time. She managed to squirm away from him. He stood up and started to come closer to her again. She quickly slid in-between his legs. She hopped to her feet and tried to tickle him back. He stood there smirking at her with a straight face.

"I'm not ticklish." He laughed as he said this.

"That's not fair!" Hinata pouted at him.

She peered into his eyes searching for a clue of what he was thinking, but his face was unreadable. Could he have just been being playful?

"Well, let's find you a place to sleep. You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

After a moment Hinata came back to her senses. "Won't you be uncomfortable?"

"Nah, I can sleep anywhere." He grinned at her. "Besides, I can't let a girl sleep on the floor."

"Thank you Kiba." She smiled at him.

He scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing." He walked over to his dresser and rummaged through the drawers. "Here, you can sleep in this." He tossed her one of his black T-shirts. "The bathroom is across the hall."

"O-okay, thank you." She took the shirt and left the room.

After a few minutes she came back into the room. Kiba had been busy setting up a futon on the floor but glanced up when Hinata entered the room. The black t-shirt he had given her was too big on her. It rested all the way down at her mid-thigh. And for some reason Kiba loved the way she looked in his clothes. He gaped at her as she crawled into the bed. He realized he had been staring and shook his head, his cheeks burning.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked her as he slipped into his sleeping bag.

"Yes. Thank you Kiba."

"No need to thank me. I'm happy you're here." Kiba couldn't see it, but Hinata blushed yet again.

"Good night Kiba."

"Night Hinata."

Kiba turned out the light and closed his eyes. He was out cold within minutes. He had always been able to fall asleep quickly, and Hinata knew this from missions they had been on together in the past. She tossed from side to side as she tried to fall asleep. What was going on with her and Kiba? They had always been close but never quite like this. She quietly slipped out from underneath the covers and tiptoed over to where Kiba was sleeping. "I'm sorry Kiba. I don't want to cause you anymore trouble." She smiled at him sadly. He had a peaceful expression on his face. Hinata grabbed her small backpack containing her belongings and snuck out of the room.

**A/N Sorry it has been so long since my last update! I've been caught up in other things. But Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hinata peeked out into the hallway looking for any signs of movement. The hall was dark and no noise was heard except for faint snoring coming from Kiba in his room behind her. He rolled over in his sleeping bag to face her and she froze in place. She was hardly even breathing as she turned her head in his direction. His eyes were closed shut and his lips slightly parted. One arm was laid out above his head and the other resting on his chest. In one quick maneuver he had managed to kick himself out of the sleeping bag. He sprawled himself out over the floor and rolled back over onto his back with his mouth gaping wide open. He continued to snore loudly.

Hinata stood there just watching him sleep. She suppressed a giggle and smiled to herself. She suddenly felt very guilty for trying to leave. Her smile faded away and she felt conflicted. She didn't want to cause Kiba any trouble. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone anymore. But then again she didn't want to leave. Something inside her was telling her to stay, telling her that she had found somewhere she belonged. She furrowed her brow and looked directly at Kiba. He was still sleeping soundly. "I'm sorry Kiba." Hinata whispered softly. She felt a pang in her heart as she turned away and ventured out into the dark hallway. A tear slipped down her cheek as she reached the staircase and headed toward the front door. One of the stairs creaked loudly and Hinata's breath hitched. She waited for someone to rush out and catch her, but no one came. She glanced behind her one last time and gazed in the direction of Kiba's room. Taking a deep breath she faced forward again. She nearly fell backwards when she saw none other than Kiba standing in front of her. "K-kiba?" Her eyes were wide.

"Where are you going?" He leaned towards her.

"I-I…" She couldn't seem to think straight, she simply stared at Kiba not knowing what to do.

"You aren't running away again by any chance…are you?" He looked upset. Hinata didn't answer and just continued to stare sadly at Kiba.

"Damn-it Hinata!" He slammed his fist down on the railing. It shook wildly and Hinata flinched.

"What are you thinking? How can I protect you if you won't even let me try?" He looked directly into her eyes and she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to cause trouble anymore…" She said this very quietly, still staring at her feet.

Kiba looked away in frustration before facing Hinata once again. He reached out his hand and he grasped her chin. He slowly lifted it until their eyes met. "Please stay with me Hinata." His voice cracked when he said her name. Without warning Kiba pulled Hinata up against him and wrapped his arms firmly around her middle. He buried his face into her shoulder. Hinata stood there rigidly before she allowed herself to relax into his arms. She slipped both of her arms around his back. His warmth consumed her entire body. They stood there like that, enveloped in each other's arms. Finally Kiba pulled away and lowered his face to meet hers. Hinata blushed under his gaze. "Will you just let me protect you?" He asked her with a soft voice. His head was slightly tilted anticipating her answer.

"…" She paused and faced the ground. She suddenly looked up and replied. "Yes." Kiba's face lit up with a wide grin. He hugged her again this time much more brief, and squeezed before he let go. Hinata's face was bright red. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him as they quickly returned back to his room.

Kiba didn't let go of her hand until he they reached the bed. He kicked away the sleeping bag on the floor and glanced at Hinata. She stood by the bed awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Kiba sat down on the bed and noticed her looking around the room. "Come on." He patted the empty spot beside him.

Hinata gradually made her way over and sat next to him on the bed. She had left enough space for another person to sit between them. Kiba seemed unfazed by this. "I'll sleep with you tonight just to make sure you don't try to escape again." He grinned at her. Hinata's face went bright red and she blinked at him in utter shock. Kiba realizing what he had just said panicked. "Wait no! I-I didn't mean it like that!" His face flushed red. "That came out wrong!" Relief washed over Hinata, but the redness in her cheeks remained.

"I didn't mean "sleep" with you! I mean share a bed you know, like actually sleeping!" Kiba continued trying to explain himself. Then he realized that Hinata was laughing. "You're laughing?" Confusion settled over his face.

After a few moments her laughter subsided. She smiled shyly at him. "It's okay. I know what you meant Kiba."

He grinned and gave a sheepish laugh. "Right. That's good." He scooted back and slipped under the covers. He held the blanket up so that Hinata could slide in beside him and she did. She turned to face the door and he turned to face the wall. "Good night Hinata. You'll be safe with me." He glanced at her back and smiled gently before returning his gaze to the wall.

"Good night Kiba." She turned her head slightly towards him before her eyes drooped and sleep finally overcame her.

**A/N Thank you for being patient with my slow updates! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning-

Hinata breathed in deeply. Shifting on to her side, she slowly blinked her sleepy eyes open. The sleep vanished from her eyes as they widened in shock. She gasped in surprise, but quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. She had ended up face to face with Kiba, their lips nearly touching. As she continued to stare at Kiba's lips, her entire face turned a deep shade of red. Pulling her gaze away, she began to slide away from Kiba .Trying to call on her ninja skills of stealth from her years of training, she succeeded in making almost no noise. But before she realized it she had reached the end of the bed. She gasped again as she lost her balance and slipped off the edge. In an instant she had landed on her back facing the ceiling above. A loud thump was made as her back impacted the floor. "Ah!" She cried out in pain. She lifted herself into a sitting position and felt the back of her head for any bruised areas.

Kiba's eyes flickered open, awoken by the loud noise, and he sat up immediately. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. His first thought was to check beside him for Hinata, only to find that she wasn't there. "Aw man! Not again…." But then he happened to glance at the floor. "Hinata?" He asked with a puzzled expression. "How'd you get on the floor?"

Hinata was sitting on the floor with her hand rubbing the back of her head. She glanced up at Kiba. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Um w-well I just fell…" She stared fixedly at the floor as she spoke.

"Huh." He scratched the back of his head. "Are you alright? You should be more careful." Kiba lowered his face to her level, leaning over the side of the bed.

"I-I'm Fine!" Her hands flew up to push Kiba away. She misjudged the distance between them and ended up pressing her hands against his face. She didn't seem to notice as she had her eyes clamped shut, refusing to look at Kiba.

"Erm… Hinata." His voice came of muffled since her hand was pushed against his lips. "Could you let go?"

Hinata reluctantly opened her eyes and saw what she was doing. "I-I'm sorry!" She pulled her hands away quickly. She blushed even harder than before.

Kiba grinned at her. "Nothing to get embarrassed over!" He swiftly swung his legs over the side and hopped to his feet. He held a hand out to Hinata. She hesitantly grasped his outstretched hand and he effortlessly pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Without letting go of her hand he sped out of the room with Hinata stumbling behind, trying not to trip.

They arrived shortly into Kiba's kitchen. Tsume was cooking something on the stove and Hana was patting Akamaru on the head. They both looked up as they heard the two arrive.

"Good morning!" Hana smiled brightly at the two of them as they joined her at the table. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great." Kiba replied disinterested. "What's for breakfast?" He eyed the food on the stove in front of Tsume with his mouth gaping open. "It smells good." He got up from the table and inched his way over towards the food. He began to reach his hand over…

Tsume's hand slammed on down Kiba's in an instant without even glancing his way. "Ow!" Kiba wailed. "What was that for?" He glared at Tsume.

"This is not for you. Shoo." She poured the contents from the pan onto three plates and set one out in front of Hana, Hinata, and herself.

Kiba looked confused. "What about me?!"

"This is what you get for kidnapping girls." Tsume replied nonchalantly. "I'm sure you'll find something else to eat."

Kiba opened the fridge dejectedly grumbling to himself. "Nasty old hag…"

"What was that?" Tsume narrowed her eyes.

"N-nothing!" He said a little too quickly.

"Good. Now Hinata, We need to figure out how to handle this… situation." She flicked her accusing eyes over to Kiba who was returning to the table.

"What? It had to be done, I'm telling you." He began to scarf down his food. "And there's nothing to be done, she can just stay here."

Hinata flushed slightly as he said this. She clearly had not adjusted to the idea of staying with Kiba yet.

"The Hyuuga clan is one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. Hiashi Hyuuga won't just sit back after his daughter was taken right under his nose. He has far too much pride for that." Tsume's rough voice had grown serious. "The best thing we can do is return Hinata to her father and hope he accepts our apology."

"No way." Kiba slammed his fist down on the table. "If he wants her, he can get off his ass and confront me." Tsume was taken aback. There was a passion in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Come on Kiba, be reasonable about this." Hana attempted to calm her brother down. "We can't go off starting a war with fellow ninja."

"I know that, but-" Kiba was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. "I got it." He jumped up from his chair and headed to the door. Hinata kept silent as she watched him walk away. She glanced over to Tsume who had also watched him leave. Tsume then rose to her feet as well and followed after Kiba.

Kiba cautiously opened the door, not knowing who may be behind it. A tall hooded figure stood before him. "Care to explain what exactly is going on here Kiba?"

**A/N Chapter 10 is finally up! Review and let me know what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kiba cautiously opened the door, not knowing who may be behind it. A tall hooded figure stood before him. "Care to explain what exactly is going on here Kiba?"

Kiba gaped at the figure standing at the door. "Shino! You scared the hell out of me!" Kiba shouted at his teammate.

Shino merely stared blankly at Kiba. "May I come in?" It was more of a command than a question. Kiba reluctantly stepped aside, allowing Shino to walk inside. "I've been hearing rumors." Shino said, turning to face Kiba.

"Yeah, what kind of rumors?" Kiba replied defensively.

"Rumors about Hinata. And you." Shino spoke again is his usual serious tone. He looked curiously at Kiba.

Kiba's eyebrow twitched. "What are you staring at?!" He shouted, irritated. He grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know anything about any _rumors_."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Shino paused before speaking again. "Why is Hinata in your kitchen?"

Kiba looked slightly taken aback. "T-that's…" He stuttered. "She's just visiting!"

"Oh? Did you know that her father is searching all over Konoha for her? Apparently she disappeared last night." Shino said, watching Kiba's face for a reaction.

Kiba said nothing as he glared at his teammate. "Alright fine!" He uncrossed his arms. "I brought Hinata here last night." He admitted.

Shino shook his head. "You're an idiot." He stated simply.

"What'd you say?!" Kiba shouted, his fists ready in the air.

Hinata chose this moment to appear around the corner. "S-shino!" She said, surprised to see her other teammate.

Kiba instantly backed down from Shino and crossed his arms over his chest again. Shino raised an eyebrow at this, although they couldn't see it under his hood. "Hello Hinata." He nodded his head in greeting.

Hinata smiled faintly at him. "What brings you here Shino?" She asked, although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Your father is not pleased that you are missing Hinata. You should explain your situation to him." Shino replied very seriously.

Hinata lowered her head and stared down at her feet. "I know…" She said quietly.

Kiba furrowed his brow in concern as he watched Hinata's face. He moved over closer to her and wrapped a large arm around her delicate shoulders. Hinata looked up at him, startled by the sudden contact.

"Ahem." Shino cleared his throat, drawing both Hinata and Kiba's attention back on him. "It won't be long now before Hiashi Hyuuga comes here." He continued.

Kiba scowled. "Let him come. I'm not scared of him!"

"You should be." Shino said, clearly irritated with Kiba's lack of concern.

"He won't come…" Hinata muttered. Shino and Kiba turned to look at her, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What?" Kiba asked, a look of surprise mixed with confusion on his face.

"He's not going to come." She repeated, louder this time.

"Are you certain?" Shino asked still slightly surprised by Hinata's words.

"Why should he?" Hinata's gaze returned to her feet. Her eyes were clouded over with sadness. Kiba felt helpless beside her. "Don't say that! Even if I don't like him… he still cares about you Hinata. He just has a weird way of showing it, that's all." Kiba leaned over to look into her eyes.

"I agree." Shino added, "Which brings us back to the problem."

Tsume, who had been silently listening from the other room, stepped out to join the three. "You know what we have to do Kiba." She said solemnly.

Kiba hung his head. For once, he had nothing to say. Hinata looked up at him sadly. He looked almost as pained as she felt.

Tsume spoke up again, "Hinata will stay here until Hyuuga comes and pries her from our very hands."

Kiba's head jerked up with a look of bewilderment plastered on his face. "What?" He couldn't possibly have heard that right… The other two looked just as confused as he did.

"You heard me." Tsume said, a smile playing at her lips.

Kiba's mouth slowly curved into a wide grin. "Alright!" He shouted happily. Kiba whirled around and hugged the first body that his arms came in contact with. Which just so happened to be Shino. "Kiba….Get…Off!" He rasped, out of breath from being squeezed so tight.

Hinata giggled at the two. She was smiling just as wide as Kiba. "Thank you." She turned to thank Tsume.

Tsume smiled in return. "Don't thank me. Thank the moron that changed my mind." She nodded her head towards Kiba, who was still squeezing the life out of poor Shino. Hinata watched the two, a genuine smile on her lips. She owed so much to those two, especially Kiba. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him. In that moment she knew that he would always be by her side. And she knew that she felt something so much more than friendship towards him.

**A/N I know! I know! It took me way too long to write this chapter! But I'm happy with how it turned out. Please write a review to tell me what you think. It means so much to me!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The rest of the morning was spent preparing for when Hiashi Hyuuga would arrive. Even Shino stayed to help, although he spent most of his time shooting Kiba glares for getting them in this mess. Kiba was oblivious to the dirty looks Shino had been giving him all day.

Hinata was hovering near the front door, her fingers toying with her dark hair absentmindedly. She was lost in her own thoughts. She jumped at a sudden clatter resounding from the kitchen. Kiba came rushing out with a broken plate in his hands. "Quick where can I hide this?!" He asked her frantically.

Hinata just blinked at him. "Hide? Why would you-" She was cut off by a shrill yell.

"KIBA!" An angry voice could be heard from the room Kiba had just exited.

"I was never here!" Kiba said quickly before running off in the opposite direction.

Hinata stood there confused as Kiba left as hurriedly as he had come. Tsume barreled out from the kitchen mere seconds later. "Where did he go?" She turned to Hinata, her eyes as wild as her messy brown hair.

"I-I…." Hinata was at a loss for words. Kiba's mother was nothing if not scary.

"He's over here." A dull voice called out from the direction Kiba had ran.

"Damn you Shino!" Kiba shouted.

Both Kiba and Shino came walking out a few moments later. Hinata noticed that Kiba was no longer holding the broken plate.

"What did you break?" Tsume directed her intimidating gaze towards Kiba.

Kiba laughed nervously. "I didn't break anything. What gave you that idea?" He reached back his arm to scratch his head.

"He broke your china plate." Shino said, sounding bored.

"I did not!" Kiba shouted defensively.

Tsume raised an eyebrow. She looked back and forth between the boys, her eyes finally landing on Shino. "Where did he hide it?" She sighed.

"Under the sink." Shino replied. Kiba's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Tsume grumbled incoherent words under her breath as she went off in search of her plate.

"Gee thanks Shino." Kiba said sarcastically.

Shino didn't even bother replying. He simply turned on his heel and walked away.

"Tch." His eyes followed Shino's retreating form until he was out of sight. "At least you had my back." Kiba grinned happily and swung a large arm around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata's cheeks turned bright red but Kiba didn't seem to notice. He had pulled her closer towards him with his arm and she fit perfectly against his body. She somehow found the courage to glance up at his face. Feeling her eyes on him he looked down to meet her stare. Hinata wanted to look away but couldn't bring herself to do it. Kiba's face slowly began to tilt down towards her own and she watched as his eyes dropped down to her pale lips. His mouth was only inches away from hers. He was so close she could feel his breathing against her cheek. Suddenly he paused and looked away from her, his ears perked up listening attentively to something she couldn't hear. Hinata followed his gaze, wondering why he had stopped. He was staring intently at the door. "Someone's coming." He said his expression serious.

Hinata's body instantly tensed against his, her eyes dropping to the floor. Kiba looked down at her and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze. "I'll protect you. Not that you need it of course." He winked at her and she blushed even harder.

The approaching figure hadn't bothered to mask their chalkra. Whoever it was wanted them to know they were coming. Three sharp raps were placed on the door. Kiba slipped his arm off of Hinata's shoulders to reach for the handle.

Hinata couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed at the sudden loss of warmth.

Kiba swung open the door and the person on the other side practically trampled him as he walked right into the house. "Woah!" Kiba exclaimed, almost falling over.

"Naruto?" Hinata looked at the blonde haired boy in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto grinned widely at her. Kiba managed to steady his balance, glaring at Naruto as he walked over. "I thought you were on a mission."

"I was. But I just got back, duh." Naruto told him as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. Kiba only scowled at him.

"How'd it go?" Hinata asked.

"Oh ya know after a couple minor mishaps all ended well!" He grinned. The door suddenly swung open again and Kiba had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. Sakura came flying into the house. "NARUTO!" She shouted.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and ducked behind her.

"I've been looking all over for you idiot!" Sakura barked at him in her usual loud voice. Kiba's eyebrow twitched in irritation again seeing Naruto hiding behind Hinata.

"Oh really?" Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "Because I haven't been avoiding you if that's what you're thinking…"

Kiba stepped forward and pulled Hinata from Naruto's grip. "Ahem, don't mind me." He said, walking backwards with Hinata.

Naruto gave Sakura a sheepish smile. "Did I mention how nice you look today?" He said feebly.

**A/N: TBC. Reviews are very much appreciated! I love reading your reviews, they keep me motivated to write more!**


End file.
